Spicing up Our relationship
by Aritsu Yojichi
Summary: Stupid title. Alen wants to top Kanda once and will go to extreme lengths to get what he wants. AreKan. Lemon. Uke torture. Fixed formatting error and hopefully ALL spelling errora from both of us.


A/N: I wrote this with TheUkeBaKanda. :) He was so fun to write with. It was a RP on Yahoo but I turned it into a story. The parts that are describing Kandas pleasure is TUBK. Please enjoy the fruit of our loins. I was pleased with the outcome.

A/N2: Because the formatting was horrible on this one, I fixed it. My damn iPod hates me. *Cries.*

Disclaimer: [Insert random, preferably witty, disclaimer here]

Warnings: Boy on man loving. Follows manga. Ages: Allen: 16; Kanda: 19.

xxXXxx

The sun was shining. Birds were chirping. And the Exorcists were, well most like Lavi and Lenalee were on a mission but others, mainly Kanda and Allen, were at each others necks.

"I could totally throw you over this table and fuck you any time I wanted BaKanda." the white haired exorcist growled to the Japanese youth sitting in front of Him. Though they didn't look it the two Exorcists have been secretly dating. If the Order or the Church ever found out they would be damned for all time. Shunned and never to be a part of the war between the Earl ever again. And the two didn't want that. Allen had to save all AKUMA while Kanda just wanted to be there for the thrill of killing something be it AKUMA or Exorcist.

"What did you say Moyashi?" the Japanese man felt his temple twitch as Allen sipped on his juice.

"You heard me BaKanda. You said I would never top even if I tried and I said that I could top you right now if I wanted." the white haired Exorcist said with a evil grin on his face.

"You can't. You never will be able to." Kanda said. He continued to eat his soba noodles as Allen stared intently. The whitette's mountain of food was already gone and he was waiting for Kanda to finish so they could go to the training grounds together. But Allen had other plans.

"Ne, Kanda. What if I show you that I can? Then what will happen?" Allen asked. He had his head in his hands and was looking at his Japanese lover with cold grey eyes.

"What are you taking about Baka?" Kanda asked after a mouth full of soba.

"What if I could show you right now that I can top you?" the younger Exorcist asked. He smiled.

"Try it Moyashi and die." Kanda hissed. He wasn't about to show the entire Order that he was gay. "Wait until after I eat then we can go to you room."

"Why my room?" Allen cocked his head in a questioning way.

"Che. It's the closest Baka." Kanda stated as if it was obvious. "And I don't want my sheets dirty again."

Allen blushed a deep red. "That was your fault." Allen buried his head deeper in his hands as to hide the blush.

"I didn't tell you to cum all over the damn place." Kanda scoffed as he finished the last bite of his soba. He grabbed the tray and brought it to Jerry as Allen did the same after covering his face with his white hair.

"You did too!" Allen exclaimed. "You told me 'Cum for me Moyashi' and I did!"

"Whatever. Let's go. Unless you're too chicken." Kanda said as Allen practically ran to his room.

"No need to run Moyashi. I'm not going anywhere." Kanda said. "And neither is your room."

"You never know Komui might send another Komlin on us before we get there." Allen joked. He turned around and smiled to the elder Exorcist.

The white haired exorcist quickly opened the door and stepped inside. Kanda followed and gave Allen a questioning look when the whitette called the ARK's door to him. "I figured no one would find us in the ARK. And you can be as loud as you want." there was that creepy smile again, Kanda noticed. That creepy sex driven smile that Walker always had when he was about to get laid. 

"Whatever. I don't care where we do it." Kanda said as he walked through the door to the ARK to find the room of the Fourteenth on the other side. At least he couldn't see the Fourteenth like Walker could but it was still disturbing to know that there was a voyeur among them. Even more disturbing that he couldn't see him.

Allen sealed the ARK's door and grabbed Kanda by his shoulders and threw him to the couch that was in the center of the room. "Ready Kanda because I won't go softly either. I need this. I need to be buried in your tight ass." He nuzzled his nose into a crook in Kandas neck. He exhaled sharply earning a twitch from Kanda. Good, Kanda wanted this too if he was responding like this.

How many months has it been since he had done this? Kanda had gotten back from his mission to Belgium earlier that day and he had been gone for two months while Allen had gotten back from his mission to Kyoto earlier in the week. All Allen had been doing lately was setting up portals for the ARK. The Order felt that Exorcists would return faster if they had to use the ARK.

"Show me how you will take me first Moyashi." Allen lost his control. He slammed him down on the couch with a bruising kiss. His heart was racing but he didn't care. Walker knew he was going to top today. Even if he had to use his Innocence. Tongues battled for dominance and Walker knew he would lose.

When the two pulled away a thin trail of saliva connected them. "You want to know how Kanda? This is how." Allen smiled as he activated Crowned Clown and used the Clown Belt to tie down his lover.

"What are you doing Moyashi?" Kanda asked, bewildered at the fact that Walker would use his Innocence. He never used it before and he could have easily used it too.

"Topping. What does it look like?" Allen said with an innocent smile. Allen moved his head down and rested it on Kandas neck.

"Moyashi." Kanda hissed as Allen ran his tongue along Kandas neck. Allens hands were moving all around his body and the Clown Belt was not helping.

The white robe was caressing the growing bulge in his pants. "Relax Kanda. I won't hurt you. Much." the last word came out as a chuckle. Crowned Clown's Clown Belt gave Kandas member a hard squeeze.

Kanda reeled back at the tightened grip of the robe. He could feel the immense pressure growing. He did the only thing he could do; he gave Allen an evil glare at what he was doing.

Allen smiled an evil smile as he had Clown Belt dive into Kandas pants to touch his hardened cock. "Like that Kan~da?" Allen asked the Japanese youth. The younger Exorcist leaned back to admire his work. Kandas face wore an expression like that of bewilderment and pure horror.

Kanda watched in amazement, as the Clown Belt did its dirty work. Kanda had no words that he could say; he had nothing he could do. All he could do was watch as the Belt groped and felt its way on and around his cock.

"Do you like the feeling Kanda? Or would you rather have my hands on your cock?" Allen asked amused at the reaction he was getting from his lover.

"Does it really look like i have a choice of whether I want your hands on me or not" Kanda hissed back.

"Maybe." Allen smiled. He reached to undo Kandas Exorcist uniform. He grabbed the zipper on the shirt and pulled down on it. The whitette opened the flaps of the heavy coat and looked, mesmerized, at the tattoo that Kanda had. "When do I finally get to know what this is Kanda?" Allen questioned tapping lightly on Kandas left pectoral.

"Like I would ever tell you. I have no reason to tell you Moyashi." Snarled Kanda. So Kanda was getting pissy now. Maybe he should hurry, or take it slow just to be an ass. Allen smiled to himself.

"Very well then." Allen sighed as he brought his head down and slowly traced the outline of the symbol. He used Crowned Clown's claws to massage Kandas right nipple. The younger Exorcist had Clown Belt take off Kandas pants and boxers. Once freed, Kandas erection stood proud pointing toward Allens' chest.

"Don't you dare think you can do as you please with me." said Kanda. He tried to mean it in a frightening way, but in the position he was in, it looked like Allen really could do as he pleased, but Kanda dared not let Allen know that.

"But Kanda," Allen said in a sing-songy voice. "What can you do to stop me, ne?" the whitette continued on his way down Kandas chest, until he was face to face with Kandas erection. The Exorcist had Clown Belt make a cock ring at the bottom of Kandas cock to prevent the elder from cumming. "What do you want me to do?" Allen asked licking precum from the top of Kandas cock.

God Kanda enjoyed the teasing the moyashi was doing so much. But Kanda being Kanda did not let it show. Kanda instead gave the moyashi an evil glare and pretended not to take notice in what he had asked.

"I guess you don't want release Kanda." Allen said pulling back. He sat on his thighs and looked at Kanda to see if he reacted.

Kanda jumped at that phrase as it came rolling out of Allen's mouth, giving obvious objection to his previous reaction earlier in not wanting anything.

Allen saw this and smiled amused. "You have to tell me what you want Kanda. Or I'll just give myself relief and you can stay hard." Allen smiled as he had Clown Belt undo his fly and take out his cock. One of the white ribbons slowly wrapped around it and started stroking the young exorcist.

Kanda was surprised at how cruel the moyashi could be in his reactions. Kanda in his mind longed for the touch of Allen on his cock. Kanda tried not to let it show that he wanted it, but it was hard to keep something like that a secret when his cock was so hard at the sight of Allen stroking himself.

"Tell me what you want me to do Kanda." Allen said. He was trying to keep himself from cumming so fast but dammit! He could only do so much with Kanda staring at him looking mortified.

Kanda let out a sigh as what he was about to say would put him on Allen's list of softies. Still glaring at the moyashi, Kanda said "I want to have your touch on my cock." With that he had degraded himself down to Allen's level in his mind.

"How?" Allen asked his voice close to Kandas ear. When did he get there? "Theres plenty of things I could touch you with. My hand," Allen ghosted his hand around the others exposed cock. "My mouth," the whitette licked the shell of Kandas' ear as he said it making Kanda shiver. "My cock could be touching yours." The boy pivoted his hips down so that their cocks rubbed gently against one another.

Kanda in yet another degraded tone asks Allen "With your mouth, just suck me off." Kanda still can't believe what the moyashi has him doing, but thinks to himself its not so bad.

"Ii desu yo." Allen said in Japanese. You could tell there was a smile in his voice even if his face did not show it. The white haired teen moved his body downwards so that he was once again face to face with Kandas cock. He had Clown Belt hold down Kandas hips so he didn't get surprised. Taking Kandas member in his hand Allen licked from the base, where the cock ring was still in place, to the head talking the swollen pink flesh in his mouth and teasing it. His tongue circled the head numerous times before Allen took the entire member into his mouth and deep throated the Japanese man.

Kanda could feel every sensation in his cock. Allen's tongue was doing things to Kanda that he never thought possible to feel. He thought he was going to burst once he felt his cock slide down Allen's throat, the muscles of his throat were to much he wanted to cum, but he couldn't the cock ring still in place. The receding cum gave him relief that he could still continue on. 

"What's wrong Kanda? Want to cum?" Allen asked from around Kandas cock.

Kanda knew he wanted to cum, but if he did he might miss out on what Allen had planned to do to him. Kanda wanted to know if the Moyashi had it in him to top. Kanda really did not have any words he could get out of his mouth the feeling was so incredible.

Allen placed three clothed fingers from his right hand on Kandas mouth. Maybe Kanda would get the hint that he was serious. "Another thing, Kandy." Allen smiled. The white haired bastard was going to get it. "Do something for me 'cuz I'm doing this for you."

"Whaf." Kanda asked through a mouthful of clothed fingers. 

"Touch yourself." Allen said. The evil glint in his eyes was back. And Kanda could see it plain as fucking day. With the position he was in all Kanda could do was comply to his wishes. So, feeling degraded once again, Kanda reached a shaking hand down to his crotch and fisted his member.

Kanda though his mouth muffled shot a glare at Allen as if really asking if you can top better than me or top at all, if so show me what you got. 

Kanda slowly massaged Allen's finger with his tongue as they moved in and out of his mouth, making sure to coat them in his saliva, taking care to glance back at Allen while doing it. He started pumping himself when he felt Crown Clowns claws gently pull his hand up and down. "You have to move your hand to pleasure yourself Kandy." Allen said. The whitette was holding himself back. He had to for Kandas sake.

When Allen deemed that Kanda did a good job he pulled them from Kandas mouth. "It will hurt at first Kanda." Allen said softly. It may have been the only soft thing he has said through this entire passionate dance.

Kanda taking notice in the soft passionate voice, nodded his head slightly knowing if he was an ass he might have it worse off, and with that he knew he was ready. Kanda knew it hurt like fuck the first time and fuck he was afraid of what the Moyashi would do. Make it painful because of their fights and because of all the times Kanda took him dry, or take the time and make him relax.

Allen moved his hand to Kandas' entrance. Slowly working one finger in he gave Kanda a minuet to adjust before he twisted and thrusted that finger in and out of Kanda. He looked at Kanda before slipping in the second finger and waited again for Kanda to adjust.

Kanda was about to pull his hand from his member but Allen stopped him. "Keep doing that, it will make you relax faster. Get your mind off of the pain." And Allen was right. The more Kanda pumped himself the more he got used to the fingers and he wished he had done this to the Moyashi the first time they had sex.

Kanda could feel everything Allen was doing, he could feel his ass stretching as he stuck one finger in and the second. He was feeling a warm sensation as he wanted more, this time he was not afraid to let his face show it, because he was lost in the lust of the moment.

Allen used two fingers to search for a bundle of nerves that Allen knew would bring Kanda pleasure. While searching, Allen scissored Kandas ass.

Kanda knew what Allen was searching for and he knew he would find it. Kanda did the best he could to relax, but the immense pleasure he knew was coming had him on edge.

Allen brushed against Kandas prostate with the tip of his middle finger. Kanda knew the moment he brushed against it it would be unbearable. Kanda jolted and let out a moan of pleasure. 

"I guess that means your ready, ne?" Allen hit his prostate once more before removing his fingers.

Kanda still driven by the pleasure could only nod, his voice shaken and unable to let out any words.

Allen spit on his palm and spread his precum around his cock as a lubricant. He positioned himself at Kandas entrance and slowly slid the head in. The younger Exorcist held back the need to thrust into Kanda as he inched himself inside of the Japanese.

Kanda could not help himself; he could feel every inch of Allen getting deeper and deeper inside him. His could feel his ass tightening around the shaft of the boy he loved sending pleasure throughout his body. It hurt like hell though. All he could do was hope that Allen stopped and let him adjust.

Once Allen was fully sheathed he stopped and looked at Kanda. Allen was breathing hard (not to mention still fully clothed XD) and if his Clown Belt wasn't around his hips, he probably would have pounded into Kanda.

Kanda glanced back at his moyashi and could tell he really wanted to fuck him hard. Kanda said the only thing he could say "Fuck me Moyashi, fuck me."

Allen took Clown Belt away from his hips and started moving. Slowly at first just to get Kanda used to the feeling, but he couldn't take it and got faster. Soon Allen was searching for Kandas prostate, wanting to make the elder man cum before himself.

Kanda could feel himself being thrust into by Allen, with every thrust he could feel his cock getting closer and closer to his prostate. Allen cock was getting faster and harder and Kanda was enjoying himself so much he could not contain his moans and pleas for more from Allen.

When Allen heard Kanda moan for more Allen let go of his self composure and moaned in time with his thrusts. He angled his cock up and hit Kandas prostate dead on. "Fuck Kanda. You're tight." Allen finally said as soon as he found his voice.

Kanda arched his back and let out a loud screaming moan as Allen hit his prostate. He could no longer keep quiet he was screaming and moaning at the top of his lungs, not able to get a word as Allen pounded into him "Do you-ah- want to cum?" Allen asked in between moans and pants.

"Yes I-Fuck-want to cum. Make me cum-Ughn-Moyashi." Kanda moaned not able to keep his composure to say anymore.

Allen made Clown Belt let go of Kandas cock. He pounded harder and faster, abusing Kandas prostate.

Kanda could feel it coming he could feel everything Allen was doing. The pleasure was to immense, he felt it as it left his cock, he was cumming. He was shooting cum all over himself and Allen. He could do nothing to stop it.

At the feeling of Kandas ass tightening around his cock Allen let out a strangled cry of "Yuu!" and he too came emptying his seed into Kanda's ass. 

Kanda at the pleasure of getting his release, he felt Allen filling his ass with his cum. Kanda felt even more pleasure as he felt the last of Allen's cum empty into him.

Allen collapsed on top of Kanda breathing heavily.

Kanda says the first thing that pops into his head "Damn Moyashi you are better than I thought." 

"Me too" There was a short pause. "So Kandy. Will we be doing this more often?" Allen asked getting up to straighten his clothes.

"Just because I said you were good doesn't mean we will fuck like rabbits with you on top." Kanda said. "Now get out of me if you don't mind. And stop calling me Kandy."

"But you soiled my clothes. So I think I should get to stay. And you taste like Kandy. So I call you Kandy. Besides you call me Moyashi." Allen said moving to lie back down on Kandas chest.

"Goddammit Moyashi. Get off!" Kanda almost yelled. When he noticed he wasn't getting anywhere by yelling at the sprout he stopped and sighed. "When did lust turn into love?" He said to no one in particular.

"When both partners realize that what they have isn't something that can be labeled as a sin." Allen said his voice muffled a bit by Kandas chest. "Do you want to get dressed now?"

"I want you to get undressed and pull out of me Moyashi." Kanda smiled as Allen deactivated Crown Clown and pulled his half-hard cock out of his lover. Allen stood up and gave a slow strip-tease for his lover until Kanda growled and pulled his Moyashi down for a kiss. "I'm not going easy on you. I hope you know that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kandy." Allen smiled as he claimed Kandas lips.

xxXXxx

"He has to be here Lenalee. Where else would he be?" The voice, that was no doubt Lavi, said.

"But Allen and Kanda-kun on the ARK? Who else thinks there is something else going on?" Lenalee asked.

"Oi, Moyashi. You locked the door right?" Kanda asked, groggy after just finishing with the Moyashi.

"I think" Allen mumbled into Kandas chest. He didn't want to move to find out. Not after Kanda made him ride his cock. Twice.

Due to Allens' surprise, he did not lock the door all the way and the door was swung open by a very cheerful red headed Lavi, who was holding a lick pick in his hand.

"Yuu-chan how could you rape Allen?" Lavi exclaimed as soon as he got a hold of the situation. Lenalee giggled behind him.

"Fuck Usagi. I didn't rape him." Kanda growled. Lucky for him he pulled the Moyashis Exorcist uniform on him to cover up their most private parts.

"Then why is he so exhausted? And looking like you just raped him?" Lavi asked.

"Jesus Lavi, I love Kanda and we just had sex." Allen sighed, annoyed that his Bookman friend wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Also annoyed at the fact that he can't fall asleep now. He now swears the ARK hates him. Or maybe the Fourteenth. Yeah, that's it, the Fourteenth hates him so he made Lavi and Lenalee come to the ARK and find him and Kanda still joined together and NAKED!

Allen groaned. Today was not his day. He should have stayed in the cafeteria.

"Lavi..." Allen groaned.

"Yes dearest Moyashi-chan?" the red head answered with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Get out of the ARK or else you will not see the next sunrise." Allen told Lavi activating Crown Clown and aiming Edge End at him. Lavi 'eep'ed and slowly backed out of the door grabbing Lenalees' arm on the way.

"Let's go Lena. The two lovebirds need time alone." Allens' eyebrow twitched as he sent an attack Lavi's way, praying he didn't hit Lenalee. Yup. Everything was normal in the Black Order.

AEN: Whoot! Seven pages of Sex! I am proud. Well this is my first Yullen/AreKan fic. Be nice and drop a review my way! Thank you for reading. And now that I have my computer there will be more stories. So please be patient.


End file.
